Goodbye my love
by Dark Magpie
Summary: A small fic inspired by the song 'Taking Over Me', by Evanescence.


AN: Soooo...someone pointed out that the previous version of this story (Taking Over Me) is against the guidelines of FFN so I rewrote the entire thing and gave it a new name. It was inspired by the song 'Taking Over Me' by Evanescence and I suggest you listen to the song while reading it.

/!\ WARNING /!\

Character death

Yaoi

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Noah was slowly taking over his mind. He fought with all he had but he could only delay the final outcome and not prevent it.

As he was laying in his room he thought about the one who got him into this mess. But he was the only one who could see behind his mask and see the real Allen. The one who was frightnend to death and didn't want to disappear.

He feared that he would hurt his new found family so he ran away. Fled from the only place he could ever call home.

But someone was following him. The same person that irritated him to no end and made him feel alive for the first time in years. The only one that still believed in him. The one that loved him for just being himself.

o

o

o

o

o

He was shocked when he returned home only to find him missing. The first person that knew everything about him and even sacrificed everything he had for him. The one he turned into a monster.

So the first thing he did when he came back was gathering a few things and following his stupid moyashi.

o

o

o

o

o

In a dirty alley he remembered how he found out about his feelings. He was sitting in his room, crying because he knew he could never be together with his love when he walked in. Kanda stared at the crying face of the moyashi and hesitantly walked closer to him, his heart aching at the sight. Without a thought he grabbed the boy's left hand, his cursed hand, and kissed it.

Allen stopped crying and stared at Kanda, seeing the affection and love in his eyes. No words were needed to seal the strong emotional bond both Exorcists shared.

o

o

o

o

o

How could Allen do something so stupid?! Kanda was worried sick that the Noah had already taken over and was constantly on edge. Every conscious thought circled around his moyashi and even in his dreams he saw the slim figure and white hair walking further away from him.

o

o

o

o

o

Allen stared at his reflection in a puddle of dirty water. His complexion was much darker that it used to be and a few golden specks marred his silvery orbs. A dark shadow loomed behind him and mocked him with his sinister smirk. The longer he stared the more afraid he became and he wished that Kanda was with him and held him, telling him that everything would be alright.

The thoughts of Kanda were the only thing that kept him alive, let him walk forward. He could only fight the Noah if he knew that after he defeated the enemy in his head he could go back to someone who loved him.

o

o

o

o

o

Finally after months of searching Allen Kanda found him. But his condition knocked the breath out of Kanda.

The once pale skin was now heavily toned and only a few patches of silver remained in his eyes, slowly drowning in the molten gold.

"No. Aren..."

But it was too late the Noah had finally taken over and Allen had only moments left before his mind was completely erased.

He spotted the worried and tear-stained face of his beautiful lover and smiled. A small but genuine smile.

"Thank you for being here Yuu...I love you..."

"I love you too Aren Walker."

With a heavy heart Kanda watched as the eyes of his moyashi, his _Allen,_ turned completely gold.

A groan that didn't sound like Allen escaped the Noah and slowly he sat up.

Tears blurred Kanda's vision but he still managed to raise his katana and slice through the Noah's throat.

Dark blood splattered across the street and Kanda collapsed next to his lover's corpse, his tears hidden by the rain that started to fall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AN: Oh my god...I nearly cried while writing this. And it feels kinda rushed at some points. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! *hides behind Allen*

Allen: O.o Why did you let Kanda kill me?!

Neah: And why am I such an evil bastard?! I would never do such a thing to my precious nephew!!! *pouting angrily*

Me:...uhm...because of...reasons? *squeaks* Kanda! Put that fucking sword away!!!

Kanda: *glares at me* Fuck. You!

Aaaanyway...it would be incredibly nice if you could leave a review and tell me what you think or if there were any mistakes.

Until the next time.

EDIT: I'm not sure if the story makes sense...it did in my head and when I had the lyrics of the song in it. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
